Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: MSGZZ
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The Gryps Conflict is over, but the First Neo Zeon War looms! Join the crew of Londo Bell's flagships Argama and Nahel Argama as they fight to end the war, and drive Ron to drink!
1. Part 1

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta

The Year is Cosmic Era 88. The Colonial Fleet and her Terran allies begin a long recovery from the Colonial Civil War, but Ronald Pinkerton, the great enemy of the Fleet, continues to fight against Neo-Zeon with the Anti-Earth Union Group in another Universal Century, reconned year UC 0088, soon to be renamed as a member of the Earth Federation Space Forces. The _Argama_ and the _Radish_ are soon to dock at Side 1's Shangri-La Colony, with an overworked and overtired Colonel who is about to lose his mind...again. (AN: Yes, this is mostly a comedy at Ron's expense.)

AEUG flagship _Argama_: en route to Side 1's Shangri-La Colony

Ron hadn't slept in three weeks.

The fight with the ELS, the constant fighting with the now-defunct Titans and Axis Zeon, Kamille being in a coma and dealing with their losses had him going on BarCAP nearly 24/7.

Now, if someone didn't take his place once in a while, he was going to kill members of the Argama's crew.

"Colonel?"

Ron saw Jarid outside the cockpit.

"I can take over for you."

"Hang on. I'll authorize you to be one of the pilots."

Ron entered Jarid's name and rank into the 'authorized pilots' list, which included Kamille and Char.

Ron hopped out and pulled out a H&K G3 battle rifle, then handed it to Astonaige.

"If anyone, and I mean ANYONE tries to board the _Argama_ without me or Bright's say-so, kill them. I'm going to take a long ass nap. And before you ask, that's a plasma rifle. I modified it."

Inside Shangri-La (or rather outside the main colony, but within its' boarders)

Judau Ashta sighed as he maneuvered an escape pod into the colony. (AN: as MSGZZ was NEVER released in North America, I'll give a list of other anime characters whose English voice actors you can use instead. The full list is at the bottom of the page, but Judau's voice comes from Johnny Young Bosch, whom is widely known as Lelouch vi Britannia, but lacking the badassness that is Lelouch) Lino Abbav chuckled as Judau pulled in, (Revelz Carmont)

"Hey, Judau! This'll pay well!"

"Yeah, it will, but I saw the _Argama_ pull into the port!"

"Oh, that's great! And the _Argama's_ got high quality Mobile Suits like the Gundam Mk II, Gundam Dynames, the Saviour and, of course, Zeta Gundam!"

"Don't forget the Morgan! If we can even steal the Chaos 0 Raiser, we can sell the GN drives for millions!"

Then Beecha Oleg and Mondo Agake arrived just as they opened the cockpit and saw Yazan Gable inside. (Clovis la Britannia, younger and Suzaku Kururugi, in that order; Gable has an English voice) Then Gable got up and grabbed Beecha by the neck.

"Where am I?"

"Shan..gri-La...Side 1!"

"Shangri-La? COLONEL!"

Argama bridge

"What do you mean we can't dock?"

"Well, this job doesn't pay much, so..."

Then Ron got onto the bridge.

"What's up? Your 'I kill YOU!' meter's gone from zero to somewhere over 9000."

"They aren't letting us in."

Ron pulled out a diamond.

"Hey, retard! You see this? I got a lot more back in my quarters! You let us in, you get paid in diamonds."

"_Are they real_?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? Now, you let us in, or I get out there in the Morgan, and BLAST THE FUCKING GATE OPEN!"

"_Y-You're Colonel Ronald Pinkerton_? _Opening the gate, sir_!"

The gates to Shangri-La opened and the _Argama_ went inside.

"I'm taking a nap."

"We'll call if we absolutely need you, Colonel."

Ron got to his quarter and took a nap.

Bright, however, had no such luxury.

"We're landing now, Captain."

Inside the colony

"So, how in the 9 hells are we going to steal the Morgan? If I remember correctly, Colonel Pinkerton is the expert on quantum and bioware computers."

Yazan chuckled.

"No code can't be hacked."

"This is _Colonel Pinkerton_ we're talking about. He once locked the _Alexandria's_ computers out, and it took removing and replacing them to get it out of port!"

"Yes, I know, but could you remove the lock?"

"If I had two years without sleeping!"

"The Mk II?"

"Same: added after the ELS Incident."

"What about the Zeta?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"And the Saviour?"

"DNA locked."

"Then we target the Zeta and take the Morgan! You can unlock it later."

They made it to the port and soon saw the Morgan getting maintenance.

By 'maintenance', I mean an extremely heavy cleaning.

"I want the Morgan cleaned up by the time Ron gets up! Otherwise, prepare for an ass kicking that will result in death!"

"Listen, the man paid us to fix your Mobile Suits. Otherwise..."

"I'm thinking of your safety! If maintenance isn't complete, my warning won't do you much good."

They started working faster, as if Ron was death himself.

"Now you know why stealing the Morgan is a bad idea. They've got a number of GNX-Y903VS Braves. We can take those!"

"And those are common MSs."

"Only if they have Tau drives. Actual GN drives and FTL technology bring a hell of a lot more money."

"Just grab the Zeta!"

Ron's quarters

Ron woke up and was feeling murderous.

Not sure if those were the nanites or not.

And once he looked out the window, he knew why. Someone was stealing the Zeta.

"I. KILL. YOU!"

Ron ran out of the ship and took out his vibroblade.

The would-be thieves were now dealing with Yazan, who stole one of the Standard Braves.

Ron hopped onto the Brave and opened the cockpit.

"You?"

"Yeah, me."

Ron cut Yazan's head off with the plasma blade and kicked the body out.

The rest ran off, including the pilot who tried to steal the Zeta, but failed.

"Lock down ALL of our MSs. And find me a shit-load of morpha! I need to sleep, or else I'll kill someone!"

"Go to the medical deck, then!"

Ron returned to his quarters and injected the normally dangerous chemical phenol into his blood.

It knocked him out.

With the idiots

"Well, that backfired."

"Really, you think? Now that that's over with, why don't we give up on going anywhere near the _Argama_?"

"We still need money, and I have a plan."

"No more plans from you, Beecha."

"The Colonel paid those rubes with jewels, right? And the Colonel doesn't care about money, so..."

"Jewel theft? That's the oldest trick in the book."

"The Colonel doesn't care, does he?"

"Then let's go! If we can grab all the jewels we can, you can send Leina to Side 7 or even Earth!"

"We could also get killed! This is Ronald Pinkerton we're talking about! He just killed Yazan with contemptuous ease!"

"And he's asleep! We'll be gone before they can notice!"

"If one of us dies during this idiotic theft, it better not be me. I have a sister to support."

"Relax. We'll be just fine."

"'Just fine', my sore ass."

Argama bridge

"An Axis cruiser?"

"The _Endra's_ basically an uprated _Musai_, but yes. At any rate, we need to hide your ship."

"No, we don't. That Celestial Being camouflage system was installed a few weeks ago, right?"

Torres groaned.

"We haven't tested it yet!"

"Good a time as any."

They looked and saw Ron, looking well rested for the first time in 3 months.

"Any thoughts?"

"Activate it, and I'll smooth it out."

"How?"

"I'm a programing genus, remember?"

Ron hacked into the cameras watching the ship.

"Activate it."

The camouflage activated, but some of it was patchy.

"Are those hatches closed?"

"No."

"Close them!"

With the idiots

Beecha barely got on board before the hatch shut.

"_All hands, we are now in Gray Mode. Do not make any unneeded noise or open the hatches. That is all_."

"If we make any noise, we'll be found!"

"Be quiet! If we stay quiet, they won't find us."

They made it through the ship, eventually reaching Colonel Pinkerton's quarters. "It's unlocked!" They opened the door and were amazed by what they didn't see.

"It's...Spartan."

There were little to no personal effects, and that included a large chest.

Judau opened it and inside were millions of jewels, along with a note.

"'In case the _Argama_ needs to enter port and has no money to spare'. This is his spare change!"

"WHAT?"

"SHH! Gray mode, remember?"

"If that's his spare change, I'd hate to see his wallet!"

"So would I, but let's take what we can and hide."

"Oh, hiding from me isn't possible."

They turned to see Ron holding Elle and Leina by their shirt collars.

"I was wondering why the hatch was open, and now I know why. So, stealing money?"

"For a good cause."

"What cause would that be?"

"Sending my sister to a proper school on Earth."

Ron chuckled.

"Admirable. VERY admirable. Shangri-La is a really crappy colony, so I can't punish you for this, as I can just get more using E-Carbon."

"These are fake?"

"No. Sapphire, ruby, topaz, emerald, diamond: all just hardened carbon. I just make the process go faster. And they're still real."

Ron put the two down.

"Welcome aboard."

"What?"

"You're good. Good enough to sneak into my quarters on a ship in Gray Mode. In short, welcome to the AEUG."

Judau got it through his head first.

"We've been press-ganged!"

Ron chuckled.

"Your friend and sister will stay here with you until I can find rooms for you all."

When Ron left, he locked the door.

"Damn it! We're stuck in here!"

"All because you idiots decided to steal from _**Ronald Pinkerton**_."

"Elle, this wasn't my idea."

"Then whose idea was it?"

Everyone pointed at Beecha.

"What? We couldn't steal the Zeta or the Morgan-"

"Tasks _**Hercules**_ himself wouldn't do if he had a choice."

"So we decided on jewel theft. It was easier, and the Colonel wouldn't've missed it. You heard it from him first!"

"I know. Still, thanks to you, we've been press-ganged into the Anti-Earth Union Group, which was more anti Earth elitist then anti Earth government."

"_Rally the call! Repairs are complete, and we're leaving to engage Axis cruiser _Endra!"

The Argama started moving under the sound of a bell.

"_Londo Bell. That's a better name then AEUG_."

Axis vessel Endra

"Captain, there's a Mobile Suit inbound! Checking database...ADF-X01A4 Morgan!"

"What? Hard about! We don't want to engage the Morgan near a colony!"

"Morgan is launching DRAGOONs!"

"Evade!"

The DRAGOONs, being the most feared weapon in Ron's arsenal, and for good reason, forced the Endra to retreat.

But Ron was only trying to scare the Endra away, and it was working.

"Use Trans-Am to escape!"

"Sir, the Morgan can use Trans-Am as well!"

"He won't leave the _Argama_ behind! Trans-Am, NOW!"

The _Endra_ turned red and ran off at three times normal speed.

"Haman won't be happy about this."

"I believe she standing order was 'Avoid the Morgan at any cost, including the mission'."

"I know, but still..."

Then two more units, Emma's Super Gundam and one of the Commander Type Braves, assaulted the _Endra_ and dropped off an assault package.

The present? A-LAWS automatons, equipped with GN Vulcans.

Ron never liked a dirty ship.

Then again, the automatons were a necessary evil: the AEUG couldn't make an assault party and take any ship they wanted, as they didn't have a full crew, let alone Marines.

At least the crew might escape.

"_Capturing the _Endra _now_." "_We haven't sent over the boarding parties yet_!" "_We barely have a crew; WHAT boarding parties_?"

"Endra's _launching Mobile Suits_!"

"_Not for long. Let the shuttles get away; MSs, on the other hand, are fair game! GN Micro Bits_!"

The Micro Bits were basically GN missiles with larger condensers and GN Vulcans, and thus, disposable.

The Gaza-Cs, and even the Hamma-Hamma, stood no chance against such an onslaught.

Most of the Gaza-Cs were destroyed protecting the Hamma-Hamma, and the rest trying to destroy the GN Micro Bits.

The Hamma-Hamma took 30 missiles before going up in flames, but even then, the MS was still able to fight.

"No GNMBs, so...Fangs, fly!"

Ron launched the Fangs and they impaled the Hamma-Hamma, missing the cockpit by millimeters. Ron recalled them as new AMX-011 Zaku IIIs arrived.

While cannon fodder to the Morgan and even the Mk II, Zaku IIIs were still a formidable MS in the right hands.

Unfortunately, these idiots were cannon fodder.

After all, most MS pilots, sans a few, were cannon fodder.

"Firing!"

The shoulder-mounted MPCs fired, destroying two of the Zaku IIIs.

Then Ron saw fourteen GNT Braves inbound, and they were hungering for blood.

"_This is Judau! Engaging the enemy_!"

"_No, you idiot! They're piloting the same_-"

Judau rushed off.

"_Oh, fuck it. We've do it live_."

"_Wha_-"

"_WE'LL DO IT LIVE! Cover him_!"

Ron ran back to the _Argama_. "_Christ, these idiots are going to drive me insane_!"

"_You're already on the knife-edge_." "_You're one millimeter away from death, Bright_!"

One of the Braves shot at Ron.

"_This idiot dies, now_!"

Ron launched his extra eight DRAGOONs.

"_FULL_ _BURST_!"

The Brave tried to run.

His mistake.

Ron fired, and destroyed everything but the cockpit, but half the pilot's suit was torn.

He'd suffocate; a much more painful death.

"_Retard_."

He recovered his Fangs and DRAGOONs.

"_RTB, now_!"

"_RP-what_?"

"_Return To Base, you backwater ingrate! Back to the _Argama!"

"_'Backwater ingrate_'?" "_Enough! Judau, that Brave wouldn't do anything against the Morgan. Return to the_ Argama."

Judau turned around and landed on the _Argama's_ starboard side.

Argama hanger

Ron jumped out and got hit by Judau.

As with EVERYONE else who've hit Ron in the head, he regretted it instantly.

Only did he get a _broken_ hand, but he got a vibroblade to the _other_ one.

"I've been doing Zero-g combat for 60 years, kid! You're no match for me."

"I can believe that, but you have no right to boss me around!"

"Well, one, you tried to steal Zeta Gundam, then my personal change chest, and two...I'm a Colonel, newbie. And after Char Aznable left, the ranking officer in the AEUG. So, that gives me the right."

Judau tried again, but this time, Ron pulled out his M500.

"Don't, kid. I'm armed."

Emma ran over.

"Judau, don't provoke him. The Colonel will kill you."

Judau growled, but knowing that the Colonel had a _very_ big gun, he backed down.

"What the hell is your head made of?"

"My _skeleton_, kid, is made of Titanium-A, E-Carbon, Diamond Carbon, Gundanium and GN particle-infused steel. I'm beam saber-proof, so don't need think of using my vibroblade to kill me. Besides, I'm an Innovator. You're just a Newtype."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't!"

"What do you mind, I'm a Newtype?"

"It's your brain. Your telepathic powers won't pop up for a while, but you've got promise. Not Amuro Ray or even Char Aznable-level, but close enough."

"Like you know them."

"Fought with them, even killed Char. He was an epic bitch to kill in UC 0080."

Judau was confused until Emma sighed and said "Alternate timeline."

"Alternate what?"

"I don't have time to tell you anything about temporal physics, and you won't understand, so..."

Ron got back into the Morgan.

"This is the Colonel: begin jump prep."

Ron going insane: bad idea.

Still, it's not like Tomino took me or my OC into account.

Mobile Suits of the Chapter:

AMX-003 Gaza-C

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 22.5 meters (MS Mode), 10.9 meters (MA Mode)

Overall Length: 21.2 meters

Overall Width: 10.4 meters

Head Height: 18.3 meters

Max Weight: 72.5 metric tons

Mass Ratio: 1.49

Empty Weight: 40.8 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 1720 kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 2 x 39600 kg, Vernier thrusters/Apogee motors: 4

Sensor Range: 10600 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.09 G

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in head

An atypical cannon fodder MS, created mainly for construction, but pressed into combat roles. Easy to destroy, Gundarium armor or not.

AMX-103 Hamma Hamma

GeneralCharacteristics

Overall Height: 24.03 meters

Head Height: 21.5 meters

Max Weight: 79.4 metric tons

Mass Ratio: 1.68

Empty Weight: 40.3 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output: 3820kW

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 2 x 18300 kg, 10 x 13200 kg, 8 x 11200 kg

Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors x 12

Sensor Range: 14200 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.92 G

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Gundarium Alloy

Armaments

2 x Wire-Guided 3-barrel Beam Gun/Claw

Special Equipment and Features

Quasi-Psycommu System

Optional Equipment

Shield

3 x Beam Gun

2 x Beam Saber

Space Mine Launcher

Using a controller similar to the Bit Control System from the Anno Domini timeline, it can attack from any angle. The prototype, piloted by Mashymre Cello and seen here, was a complete and total failure, but the system was refined and mass produced.

Next Time: the Argama heads to Granada, after picking up the Double Zeta Gundam.

Ja Ne!


	2. Part 2

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta

The Year is Cosmic Era 88. The Colonial Fleet and her Terran allies begin a long recovery from the Colonial Civil War, but Ronald Pinkerton, the great enemy of the Fleet, continues to fight against Neo-Zeon with the Anti-Earth Union Group in another Universal Century, reconned year UC 0088, soon to be renamed as a member of the Earth Federation Space Forces. After shanghaiing a group of kids into the AEUG, or rather Londo Bell, the _Argama_ and the _Radish_ dock with the _La ve En Rose_ to receive the MSZ-010 Gundam Double Zeta.

AEUG flagship _Argama_: currently docked with repair vessel _La ve En Rose_

Ron revealed the new emblem of the newly renamed AEUG, or properly, Londo Bell.

"As of now, the Anti-Earth Union Group is now a member of the Earth Federation Armed Space Forces, the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force Londo Bell. Unlike the Titans and A-LAWS, we will follow the Antarctic Treaty to the letter, unlike the assholes from this universe and the Anno Domini timeline. Now for the reorganization of the AEUG into Londo Bell. Supreme commander of Londo Bell, as chosen by the Federation Council: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton."

"Obviously."

"Supreme commander of Londo Bell space forces: Captain Bright Noa."

Bright nodded.

"Supreme commanders of all Mobile Suit forces in Londo Bell: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Commander Amuro Ray and Lt. Commander Kamille Bidan. Once Kamille recovers, he will be informed. Leader of the 1st Londo Bell MS Team, otherwise known as the Gundam Team: Captain Jarid Messa, piloting LW-ZGMF-X23SRPC Ventia Saviour Gundam. His XO will be 1st Lieutenant Judau Ashta."

Judau's jaw hit the ground.

"You're kidding me!"

"Members of the 1st Londo Bell MS Team, otherwise known as the Gundam Team: 2nd Lieutenant Roux Louka, piloting MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, munitions officer MCPO of the Navy Elle Vianno, piloting RX-178 Gundam Mk II Unit 1, munitions officer MCPO of the Navy Beecha Oleg, piloting the rebuilt MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, scout officer MCPO Mondo Agake piloting RX-178 Gundam Mk II Unit 2, Petty Officer Sarah Zabiarov in GN-002 Dynames, Ensign Four Murasame in GAT-X105E Strike Noir, 2nd Lieutenant Emma Sheen, piloting RX-178 Gundam Mk II Unit 3 and CPO Katz Kobayashi piloting the FXA-05D G-Defenser."

The career military pilots saluted, and the press ganged ones simply stood.

"Per my request, the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore/GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron unit will be brought over for the good Ensign. After that, the Noir will be reassigned to the _Radish_."

"Sir, why have I been demoted?"

"Petty Officer Zabiarov, your redefection to the Titans and the fact that I don't trust you as far as I can shoot you, and as we all know, I can shoot you from Pluto, means that you will be given very little freedom. You could defect to Axis Zeon, for all I know!"

"My loyalty-"

"Enough! All the other MS teams will remain the same until we receive more personnel. Unlike the Titans, we will recruit from the Federation Space Forces and the Army. Unlike the Titans and A-LAWS, we will never abuse our power. But our main mission, as always, is to safeguard the lives of Federation citizens, be they Earthnoid or Spacenoid. Or, in my case, Colonial. But like the Titans and A-LAWS, desertion and treason will NOT be tolerated. Any acts of such will be met with death. At my hands, no less. If you are given a mission, you do it unless it becomes impossible. If so, do not attempt to try anything stupid!"

"Like?" "Landing on an enemy ship and trying to capture it."

"Do we need to know why?"

"It's stupid. Believe me, I know."

"YOU tried it?"

"Nope. Stopped someone who tried, though."

Operation Afrikaans: the Dakar Landing Operation

"A_ll hands, level one battlestations! All MS pilots, stand by_!"

"We're landing? Never been to Earth."

Ron sighed.

"Gravity's the same. Air's a little less stale. Hell of a lot more room and the MS battles are...unique, to say the least. I always liked fighting in Earth's atmosphere."

"_Enemy vessel inbound! _Endra_-Class_!"

"I'll sortie in the Morgan. The rest of you are on standby."

Ron got to the hanger and jumped into the Morgan.

"Get me out there, damn it!"

Ron got onto the catapult, and was launched out seconds later.

"I will avenge my loss!"

Somehow, and Ron could guess, Mashymre Cello somehow got his hands on an actual GN drive and sortied in a GN-001 Exia.

Probably destroyed one of Londo Bell's smaller ships, which carried a number of Braves, which had two GN drives each.

Then again, it didn't matter if they came at him with a dozen Exias or 00s: the Morgan was superior to everything Axis Zeon had.

"_Endra Squadron! ATTACK! TRANS-AM_!"

The two single drive Exias and the Braves opened fire, but Ron wasn't slow witted.

In fact, he was about to test a new creation of his: the Quantum Teleport System.

He created six GN Bits that could create a wormhole, and once his MS went through, the Bits followed and he was put in a buffer.

Once the Bits made it through, the Morgan came through.

In a sense, it was the ultimate merging of CB and Colonial technology: a GN particle-based FTL drive.

The problem was that it relied on GN Bits to create the portal.

He had the rest of his life to figure it out: he was, for lack of better term, immortal.

When he popped out of GN subspace, as the Colonel coined it, he armed the Twins: the M2000GXL/R high-energy long-range beam cannons mounted on the left and right side of the Morgan's hips.

It was easy and effective.

"I'MA FIRING MA LASER!"

The _Endra_-Class vessel, the _Sandra_, was destroyed seconds later.

"_COLONEL_!"

Ron turned to see the two Exia units, plus a shitload of Tau-Braves rushing at him.

Ron pulled out the anti-ship sword.

You know what happens then.

Ron activated the Mirage Colloid wings, coined the 'Wings of Light' by Shinn Asuka, and cut the force in half.

And when I say half, I mean the Mobile Suits were cleaved in two.

The Exias were having a hard time with the Morgan's GN Sword III, and the Morgan's pilot saw that the drop was a success, so he jumped down to the _Argama's_ location.

"Hey, guys. What's-"

Missiles flew at him, and Ron got pissed.

"What the fuck?"

"_We don't have any underwater Mobile Suits! We can't strike at them_!"

"After Colony beam weapons can fire underwater, and I'm got two giant beam rifles in storage that use said technology. Have Zeta toss it out!"

Roux tossed the Buster Rifle to Ron, who dove into the water.

"Alright, assholes. What are you and how can I kill you?"

Then two ball-shaped MSs, armed with missiles, came at him.

"Axis warbook, identify MS type."

The computer found that the MS was a AMX-109 Capule, a prototype underwater MS built for anti-ship combat.

Ron's Morgan outclassed it it everything, as the Buster Rifle could destroy anything with one shot.

He lazily targeted it and fired, scaring the shit out of the pilot of the Capule before it was destroyed.

"Burn in hell."

Ron got out of the water, heading straight for Dakar.

"_Colonel_!"

"If I can't remove Glemy Toto and his idiotic ass from Dakar, Petty Officer Zabiarov is authorized to use Gamma-Nero-Nero-1-2-9-7-Alpha-Pei-Hector-5-1-5-5-4."

"_Wait a second, that's a_-"

"Mk XVIII Merlin's Sword GN Nuke. It's a prototype: a planet-cracker."

"_Do you even know what that can do_?"

"I've used GN Nukes on a grand scale on Agria, Captain. And you don't want to know how it ended."

"_I've read the report: 'Turned into a volcanic wasteland, but all Zerg were destroyed'. Earth is NOT ending up like that_."

"Not at all. The Mk XVIII Merlin's Sword is designed to open up a hole in the Earth and swallow everything within 80 kilometers. Civilians are expendable if I can't force Toto and Karn out, but the planet cracker is a last resort."

"_At least you got _some_ morals_."

"It's not morals; it's tactics. I'd rather wipe out an enemy force with a WMD then waste forces on them. I hate battles of attrition."

"_Why Sarah_?"

"The Merlin's Sword, it can also be called Excalibur if you so choose, is a MIRV missile, and Dynames is hooked into the satellites in orbit. It uses them as an oversized scope. And nothing can escape the eyes of those satellites."

"_So, it serves as a targeting system. Why's it a MIRV_?"

"It has to be fired from a backpack-mounted launcher, and I couldn't get enough uranium or plutonium for a large nuclear missile from E-carbon, so-Shit! Braves and Hizacks are everywhere! Fuck me, is that?"

"_What? What is it_?"

"GFAS-X1 Destroy! Fuck, I even left the designs for THAT in there? Screw this! Fire the damn nuke! I can't fight 2000 MSs at once!"

"_2000_?"

"All of them are made of E-Carbon! Fuck, they're even equipped with GN Tau Drives! Nuke this place, now, or I'll pull out a Nova Bomb and blow up the planet!"

"_Sarah, pull out GNN1297APH51554 and arm to Dynames_!"

"_Already done the moment the Colonel ordered it_."

"Target Dakar! Access code: Fear-4-Terra-Yellow-Alpha-7-8-3-4-Zeta-Gamma-Roy-Quinn-Kappa-Kappa-Uroboros-Wellington-0-2-9-6-7!"

"_Code confirmed: launching Excalibur_."

The huge nuke (the size of a GM II, if you want dimensions) launched, and Ron stayed to fight as long as he could.

The Destroy, his least favorite enemy and favorite defense weapon, was the main concern.

Thankfully, not even his Mk VII Destroy could survive an Excalibur strike.

Ron, however, could.

The Morgan was equipped with a subspace shield system, developed from Protoss shielding technology, which could survive even a Nova Bomb.

It was built into the the frame, and only Ronald or an engineer with his skills (AN: COUGH-Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton-COUGH) could remove it without blowing up half the universe with it.

And the Morgan had a few devices to make sure that half the universe exploding _did_ happen. "Activating shield."

The Morgan was now invulnerable to everything, but at a price: he couldn't move. And Ron HATED that.

As a Viper pilot, he was trained that movement is life.

He felt...uncomfortable not being able to.

The Axis retards kept dumping rounds into the shield, but it was powered by subspace itself. NOTHING could get through. (AN: Or so he thinks. Reference to Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Code Geass)

The Excalibur hit, destroying Dakar, but taking out (at later count, I might add) 2608 Mobile Suits and 1 Mobile Fortress.

Ron chuckled.

"Damn-near impossible to destroy now, fuckers! All Hail the Federation!"

Ron returned to the Argama, and saw Axis MSs shooting at one another and the Argama.

The Gundam Team was barely holding them back.

"What in the horse-fucking hell? Could someone please explain to me why Axis MSs are shooting at one another?" (AN: Ron's not in a good mood, if you can't tell. His trump card was just wasted on Dakar.) "_I think you forced them into civil war_!"

"Wouldn't be the first one I started. Hey! Fuckfaces!" the Axis MSs, in the personal colors of Haman Karn and Toto Glemy, all looked at the Morgan. "I've got a present for you! Trans-Am Raiser!" Ron used the Morgan's Raiser Sword, as he coined it, to sweep up the enemy. Most were destroyed in seconds. The last ones ran off. Ron sent his DRAGOONs after the cowards. "Screw you, assholes!" It didn't end well. All but one Mobile Suit was destroyed, and Ron wasn't keen on letting it go.

"_Colonel, RTB_."

"Understood. Returning to base. But I'm not happy."

Several days later: just outside Norway

Ron sortied in his newest MS: a stealth version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, model number and name: ZMGF/S-10A Stealth Freedom.

His reasons for sortieing in the Stealth Freedom?

The Morgan would be shot at by EFAF MSs, and the Stealth Freedom was built to avoid detection by any type of radar/DRADIS and E-Sensor technologies created by the EFAF.

The _Argama_ was attacked by two GNMA-XCVII Alvatore/GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron MA/MS units the previous day, and the ship was badly damaged.

"_La Ve En Rose_, what's the status of the SCVA-76 _Nahel Argama_?"

"_Almost complete, Colonel. Is there a problem_?"

"The _Argama_ got, for lack of a better term, buttfucked. Prep the _Nahel Argama_ for launch. I'll be getting the Gundam Team, plus the crew, up into space in a few-"

Then GNT beam rounds nearly hit the Stealth Freedom, and a quartet of Alvatores were shooting at him.

He knew he forgot something: the Optical Camo wasn't online.

"Time to test the Stealth Freedom's weapons systems."

The Stealth Freedom had the same weapons as the original Freedom, but was geared more toward reconnaissance then actual combat.

Still, four Alvatores were nothing to someone with his skill.

He got closer, and drew his beam saber, then got past the GN field and cut the Alvaaron from the unit.

The MS went into mobility mode, but even then, the Freedom was built to destroy any target.

"Full Burst!"

At close range, the Full Burst was deadlier, but Ron wasn't going for deadly; he was going for speed. All the Stealth Freedom was just a stealth/recon version of the original Freedom, and not built for close range combat.

Still, the Alvatores stood no chance, even if he was in a recon unit rather then the Morgan.

Then he got shot at by CE beam weaponry.

It was a YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe, used during the Second Bloody Valentine War, and one of Ron's favorite weapons.

There was a good reason for it: it took the _Minerva_ to destroy one, and Ron's improvements would make the damn thing nigh-invincible.

However, this was a normal version, and Ron knew this MA's weakness.

He got close and drew his beam saber.

"Die!"

He cut the Strike Dagger torso off and took off, with the MA section exploding seconds later. "Activating Optic Camo."

The Stealth Freedom disappeared from sight.

Been a while, but I've been sick and it wasn't easy to do any writing.

Mobile Suits of the Chapter

ZMGF/S-10A Stealth Freedom

General Characteristics

Head Height: 18 meters

Max Weight: 71 metric tons

Power Plant: Ultracompact Fission Reactor

Power Output: 8826 kW

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: Phase-Shift Armor

Armaments: 2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, 2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon

Special Equipment and Features

Optical Camouflage

High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System

Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode")

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Optional Equipment

MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle

METEOR unit

Shield

The Stealth Freedom was built for stealth operations, like recon and mine laying, but it could not fight enemies in visual range, as it wasn't equipped with the costly, and useless against DRADIS, Mirage Colloid. What he was missing was a way to cloak an MS, and he didn't get it until he made contact with Celestial Being in CE 75, with Optical Camouflage, but it wasn't perfect. 12 years of R&D fixed this problem, as Mirage Colloid was combined with Optical Camouflage, and even deadlier when upgraded by new CCE Commander-In-Chief Rear Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton.

GNMA-XCVII Alvatore

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 42.6 meters

Overall Length: 56.1 meters

Overall Width: 37.9 meters

Power Plant: GN Drive Tau x 8

GN Drive Tau x 7 (Alvatore)

GN Drive Tau x 1 (Alvaaron)

Propulsion: GN Vernier x 7

Accommodation: Docking port for Alvaaron

Armor: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Armaments: GN Beam Rifles x2, GN Beam Turrets x24, GN Fangs x6, GN Giant Beam Cannon, Pincer Claws x2

Special Equipment and Features: GN Field

This unit was once used by Alejandro Corner, and due to the use of crystal technology, it was mass produced and upgraded. It is a two-piece MA, much like the Zeong, using a MS to pilot the armor itself.

GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron

General Characteristics

Head Height: 17.6 meters

Empty Weight: 69.2 metric tons

Power Plant: GN Drive Tau

Accommodation:Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: E-Carbon

Armaments: GN Beam Rifle x 2, GN Cannon, GN Beam saber x 2

Special Equipment and Features: GN Field

The cockpit of the Alvaaron also pilots the Alvatore when attached to the MA. The MS is gold, just like the Alvatore and the Hyaku Shiki, but mass production units are flat black, and use newer technologies like E-DRADIS. (combination of DRADIS and E-Sensor technology)

YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 27.27 meters (ground mode); 22.60 meters (flight mode)

Empty Weight: 217.23 metric tons

Accommodation: Three pilots, in standard cockpit in main body

Armaments: 2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2 x GMA628 beam cannon, Mk61 dual 125mm smoothbore cannon, "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield

Optional Equipment: 2 x M7045/F beam rifle

One of the more odd weapons created during the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Gells-Ghe was a Mobile Armor with a Strike Dagger torso. One was used against ZAFT at the Suez Canal's Lohengrin Gate, and destroyed by the Saviour. As a defensive weapon, it did it's job, but it still needs a Mobile Suit squadron to protect it at close range. The RPC model actually uses a Strike Dagger in the frame, so at least one of the pilots can defend the damn thing.

MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam

General Characteristics

Overall Height 22.11 meters (MS mode)

Overall Length 30.13 meters (G-Fortress mode)

Wingspan 18.52 meters (G-Fortress mode)

Head Height 19.86 meters (MS mode)

Max Weight 68.4 metric tons

Mass Ratio 1.74

Empty Weight 32.7 metric tons

Power Plant Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor

Power Output 7,340kw

Propulsion: Rocket Thrusters: 2 x 21700 kg, 4 x 14400 kg, 2 x 17300 kg, 2 x 16300 kg, 4 x 5240 kg; Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors: 32

Sensor Range 16200 meters

Max Acceleration: 1.48 G (MS mode), 2.46 G (G-Fortress mode)

Accommodation Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor Gundarium alloy

Armaments: 2 x 21-tube Missile Launcher, AMA-13S Small Missile, 2 x 60mm Double Vulcan Gun, High Mega Cannon, 2 x Hyper Beam Saber, 2 x Missile Launcher, 2 x Shield

Special Equipment and Features

Bio-sensor System

Core Fighter System

Separable Transformation Components

Optional Equipment

Double Beam Rifle

One third the size of the huge Psycho Gundam, this MS is normally piloted by Judau Ashta, and, in canon at least, dueled the Qubeley to a standstill. It is not to be dealt with lightly.

GN-001 Gundam Exia

General Characteristics

Overall Height 18.3 meters

Empty Weight: 57.2 metric tons

Power Plant: GN Drive

Propulsion: GN Vernier (cone)

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in torso

Armor: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Armaments

GN Shield (attached to left forearm), GN Vulcan x 2 (mounted on wrists); Seven Swords System: GN Beam Dagger x 2 (stored on rear waist), GN Beam Saber x 2 (stored on rear shoulders), GN Long Blade (stored on hip), GN Short Blade (stored on hip), GN Sword (attached to right forearm)

Special Equipment and Features: Optical Camouflage, Trans-Am System

Optional Equipment

Assault Container

GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E

Avalanche Pack

Avalanche Dash Pack

The second Gundam-type seen by viewers in Gundam 00, Exia is, by far, one of the deadlier units. Originally piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei,

By the way, everyone, I'm including _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_ in the Lost Sagas, just to get the RGZ-95C ReZEL (Standard and Commander Type), NZ-666 Kshatriya, MSN-06S Sinanju, RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and other types to the Colonial Fleet.

The Unicorn Arc will only last two episodes, as Ron's semi-ultimate MS was stolen by The Sleeves: the SYSTEM Turn A-99 (WD-M01) Turn-A Gundam. In short, UC 0096 is the end of Char's Counterattack/Unicorn and picks up around Correct Century 2345.

Next Time: The _Nahel Argama_ takes flight, and events just before Char's Counterattack take place, including the creation of two Gundams: RX-93 Nu Gundam and SYSTEM Turn A-99 Turn-A Gundam.

Ja Ne!


	3. Part 3

Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta

The Year is Cosmic Era 88. The Colonial Fleet and her Terran allies begin a long recovery from the Colonial Civil War, but Ronald Pinkerton, the great enemy of the Fleet, continues to fight against Neo-Zeon with the Anti-Earth Union Group in another Universal Century, reconned year UC 0088, soon to be renamed as a member of the Earth Federation Space Forces. With the Argama crippled, Ron modifies a shuttle with two GN Tau drives two get the crew of the Argama into space to take over the newest ship built by Londo Bell: SCVA-76 Nahel Argama

Norway: just before launch

"_Colonel, I'm not sure the shuttle will survive Trans-Am_."

"That, Bright, is why you always wear a normal suit. Besides, the Morgan will be flying escort and used as a take-off booster."

Judau looked at Ron from the cockpit of Double Zeta.

"_What's going to happen to the _Argama?"

"Karaba'll repair it, and after the war, it'll join our space fleet along with the new ship being designed by Anaheim: the SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_. These three ships will serve as the flagships of Londo Bell's fleet."

Judau saw the smirk on Ron's face when he said that.

It was basically saying 'The Titans were idiots, but we'll do the job they were meant to do. And do it better.'

It scared him.

"_Taking off now. Morgan engaging Trans-Am_!"

The shuttle took off, with Ron struggling to get the 150 ton shuttle, plus the 50 ton Morgan, into the air. "Looks like one drive isn't enough. Trans-Am Raiser!"

All three drives went at full force, rocking the shuttle into space.

"I'll have to do some heavy-duty work on the GN drives. Shuttle drives, Trans-Am now!"

Bright activated the switch, and the Tau drives activated their Trans-Am feature. Within seconds, they were in orbit, but Ron detected something on DRADIS.

"It's an ex-AEUG Brave. The specs are off. In fact, it's three times faster then normal. And it's not using Trans-Am."

Ron knew that unit, and if he was right...

"_What is it, Colonel_?"

"It's Char's Brave. And it's not transmitting a Londo Bell IFF. In fact, it's transmitting an old Principality of Zeon IFF. What the hell?"

"_Judau in Double Zeta. Ready to launch_!"

"No! I'll handle it."

He launched his GN Sword Bits and created a Quantum Portal.

The Morgan went through, and Ron saw the GNX-903VSC/CARPC Brave he created for Char, in all it's blood red glory.

"Attention pilot of the Brave! This is Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, commander of Peace Keeping Force Londo Bell. Slow your unit-"

The Brave transformed and fired it's Drake Howling beam rifle at the Morgan.

"What the fuck?"

"_Nice try, Colonel, but I don't answer to Londo Bell_."

Ron knew his voice. It couldn't be anyone else.

"You cocksucker! It seems the the old axiom 'Once a Zeon, always a Zeon' comes to mind, Char!"

The Brave was just as fast as the Morgan, but wasn't as maneuverable, as Ron dodged the Drake Howling fire with ease.

That, and Ron was trained as a fighter pilot first and a Mobile Suit pilot second, rather then Char being an MS pilot first and trying to pilot a fighter now.

After all, Ron was good at both because he had experience doing both.

Char was a great pilot, but Ron had been doing this for over a decade.

He had the advantage.

The Brave drew a beam saber and swung, but Ron's GN Sword III Kai blocked the attack.

"You haven't had time to practice using a Brave, Char. Now, where have you been for the past year?"

"_Healing my wounds. Axis will fall, Colonel, at your hands or mine. But so will the Federation_!"

"Everyone keeps saying that, yet it hasn't happened. Now why is that? Zeon had Mobile Suits and used colonies on Earth, yet the Principality lost. Twice, if you count Operation Stardust."

"_Yet they dropped a colony on North America_!"

"The Delaz Fleet was destroyed, and a two year food shortage does not count as a victory. Pyrrhic at best, complete defeat at worst. Besides, there's been a Republic of Zeon since the end of the War. Total failure. By the way, noticed that the bitch is back?"

The 'bitch', as Ron put, was the AMX-004 Qubeley, piloted by Haman Karn.

And, by the look of things, the Qubeley had more, and smaller, Funnels.

Ron and Char put up a GN field, blocking the Funnel's attack.

"I'll deal with you later, Char! Bright, get your ass over here! If you've got the _Nahel Argama_, so much the better!"

"_We're on our way, Colonel. What's happening_?"

"I ran into Char and Haman! What the hell?"

Dozens of Qubeleys, Mk IIs, were advancing on Ron's position.

Ron had installed an I-field on the Morgan less then a day ago, and now it was being put to good use.

"Damned Funnels! DRAGOONs!"

The DRAGOONs launched, and Ron was pissed.

'Haman's a wily bitch-Wait, they're attacking her too!'

Ron figured it out quickly.

'Toto. That cockbite's just like Ghiren. Hell, he's a modified clone!'

Ron found the command ship, or rather fleet: it was a large force of _Minotaurs_, _Nile_-Class battleships and _Volga_-Class frigates were heading right at them.

"_Nahel Argama_! Deploy METEOR MR1!" "_What_?"

"MR1, NOW! We've got a huge force of _Minotaurs_, _Nile_-Class battleships and _Volga_-Class frigates heading right at you! Launch all Gundams with METEOR units!"

The Gundam Team launched, docked with their METEOR units and began their attack. Ron dueled with a Qubeley for a few seconds, then impaled the cockpit.

He left most of it intact, including the psycommu system, and attacked the original Qubeley.

"You're dead, Haman!"

Two High Mega Cannon shots from Double Zeta came in rapid succession-something that shouldn't be possible, I might add-and crippled the Qubeley.

Ron smirked.

Keeping Judau wasn't going to be a problem.

"Now, Haman-"

The cockpit was open, and Ron was gaping.

"Where'd she go?"

Then two GN beam rounds nearly it the Morgan.

Ron knew that unit; hell, he ordered it destroyed.

It was the back-up unit for Ribbons Almark: CB-0000G/C Reborns Cannon.

"_You were saying, Colonel_?"

Reborns rushed at Ron, GN cannons blazing.

"You're rushing me in a GN drive-powered version of the RX-77-2 Guncannon? That's stupid!" (AN: It _does_ look like the RX-77-2 Guncannon when in Cannon Mode)

Ron got ready to destroy Reborns Cannon, but Haman had other plans.

She drew a beam saber and swung, but Ron's GN Sword III Kai blocked it Ron backed off and the suit began to transform.

"What the hell? This wasn't what I saw in AD 2312!" (AN: Cue MASURAO from Gundam 00, Season 2. Setsuna/00 Raiser faced Ribbons/Reborns Cannon/Gundam with the same tune. Now it's Ron's turn)

It turned around, showing a cruel mockery of the RX-78-2 Gundam.

With a Twin Drive System.

"Fuck."

"_Don't think I chose this unit just to remind you of Ribbons Almark. This Suit will be your death_!"

"Please. I'm the better pilot. The only one dying today is you!"

Ron rushed at Reborns, but Haman opened fire with her GN buster rifle.

He dodged the fire, but Axis Braves and Char were now shooting at him.

"Damn it!" Haman and Ron broke off to deal with the Braves, and Ron saw a way to get Haman on his side.

"You know, my family's got a saying: 'Idiots rule for 5 generations, but one smart man can change everything for the better on the 6th.'"

"So?" "It's been, what, 90 years since the beginning of the Universal Century? 5th Generation.

In ten years, someone smart will change this Universal Century, and you need to be around to see it!"

"_So what_?"

"Did you know-"

Ron cut a Tau Brave in half.

"That the Zabis you want to restore-sans Mineva, because she didn't even exist at the time-murdered Char's father?"

"_What_?"

"And did you also know that Char's real name is Casval Rem Deikun, son of the founder of the Republic of Zeon, Zeon Sum Deikun?"

Haman thought about it, then changed her IFF from Axis Zeon to Londo Bell.

"Thought you wouldn't like what I had to say."

"_You have no reason to lie, Colonel, not like Ghiren and Degwin! All Axis forces, support Londo Bell! Glemy's forces are working to destroy the ideals of the true leader of Zeon, Zeon Sum Deikun! Take them out and follow Colonel Pinkerton's orders_!"

"If you see a blood-red Brave, kill it! That's the unit of Char Aznable! He's working against the ideals of Zeon!"

'Two birds, one stone.'

Char, upon hearing Ron's order to kill him, sent a message to all Axis units, but he only got a few to listen, and to follow him.

The Braves and a few of the Zaku IIIs landed on a _Musai_-Class Late Type, and jumped away. Ron chuckled, as he wouldn't be dealing with the Red Comet anytime soon.

Then Glemy arrived with an artillery suit: GN-005 Gundam Virtue.

"Since when could you make actual GN drives?"

"_We captured two of your Braves intact and we have two Titans ships orbiting Jupiter_."

"Ah. Still doesn't explain why you still use Tau drive Braves."

"_Easier to make_."

"_Die, Haman_!"

Glemy fired the GN bazookas, but Ron put up a GN field, protecting Haman and himself from Virtue's attack.

"I have a plan. I have a GN Sword III, and he's targeting you."

"_Your point, Colonel_?"

"Do you have Trans-Am?"

"_No; that was the only program we couldn't copy_."

Ron uploaded the program into the Reborns' GN drives.

"Distract him. I'll kill him."

"_Understood. Trans-Am_!"

Reborns turned red and took fire for Ron as he closed in.

"_After I destroy you, Haman, I'll be able to save Roux from Londo Bell, and the Principality of Zeon will return_!"

"_One: Roux ain't interested in you. You were played, retard. Two: you can't shoot me down because Colonel Pinkerton gave me Trans-Am, and you don't have it. And three: Look behind you_."

Glemy turned and was impaled by Ron's GN Sword III Kai.

"_That...wasn't...fair..._"

"This is _war_, dumbass. _Everything_ is fair."

Ron pulled the sword out and targeted the Gundam.

"Full Burst!"

Glemy was vaporized, and the battle was over.

"So, which jackass tried to drop that colony?"

"What _colony_?"

"Well, looks like the Fates have been sated. All Axis Zeon forces loyal to Haman, welcome to Londo Bell."

Ron landed on the _Nahel Argama_, followed by Haman. "I expect you to follow the rules." "_Yes, I understand, Colonel_."

Anaheim Electronics GHQ: two months after the end of the First Neo-Zeon War

Haman was kept under guard, but commonly stayed near Ron.

"What are we working on today, Colonel?"

"Artificial quantum singularities and their applications on power production."

Haman stared blankly.

"Making fake black holes power ships and Mobile Suits."

"Oh."

"I'm an engineer, Haman. It's something I'm used to."

"But don't black holes normally suck everything onto them, even light?"

"At least you're not _completely_ stupid. Titanium-A, Diamond Carbon, Gundanium and Gundarium alloy can hold it in place with a special containment field installed in each layer, and the radiation it pumps out can be used to power the ship or MS, but Mobile Suits are tiny and to produce black hole powered MSs is too costly. In fact, I've got a prototype being built outside our solar system. It's called the SYSTEM Turn A-99. I'm thinking of calling it the Turn A Gundam."

"Why?"

Ron showed her the design.

It wasn't a normal Gundam, as the v fin was replaced with a mustache.

"That's...fucked up."

"I know. That was the point. It's the first black hole powered MS ever. Its' brother unit, the CONCEPT X or Turn X, will be the second unit. I've got a number of prototype MSs that use the Mobile Doll system as well, codename 'Bandit'. I'm refitting the Morgan with a black hole reactor after I finish testing with the Turn A's, and Anaheim's building a new Gundam for Amuro Ray."

"The White Devil?"

"Fitting name, and I'm designing the refit. It's called the RX-93. Nu Gundam."

"Nu?"

"It's a Greek letter. I used it once for a rebuild of the RX-78-2, but this is a new MS, more deserving of the name."

Ron chuckled.

"It'll take a few years to get the psycommu frame to work, even with your help. We're beginning tests on one of Londo Bell's _Minotaurs_ using the black hole reactor."

Then Ron's voice sounded grim.

"Char Aznable will return soon. Universal Century 0092 will be the beginning of the Second Neo-Zeon War."

Sieg Zeon! Char's Counterattack begins soon!

Mobile suits of the Chapter

GNX-903VSC/CARPC Brave

General Characteristics

Overall Height: 20.2 meters

Max Weight: 20.5 metric tons

Power Plant: GN Drive x2

Propulsion: GN Vernier x 9

Accommodation: Pilot only, cockpit in chest

Armor: E-Carbon, GN Composite Armor

Armaments: 30mm Machine Gun x 2 (mounted on chest),

Chakram Grenade x 10(stored in legs) GN Beam Machinegun x 2(mounted on wrists), GN Beam Rifle (Drake Howling), GN Beam Saber x 2(stored in side binders), GN Cannon x 2 (mounted in side binders), GN Missile x 2(stored in legs), Tri-Punisher

Special Equipment and Features

Energy Cable

Side Binder x 2

Trans-Am System

Large GN Condenser

Char's Custom Brave-as stated by the CARPC(Char Aznable/Ronald Pinkerton Custom)-goes three times faster then the normal ones, mainly due to the fact that it's three times lighter and has 9, rather then 3, Verniers.

Just so you know, I won't update often, because I've got a few more things to work out with my computer, I.e, a massive cleaning plus defragging.

Next Time on _Valkyrie's Flight: The Lost Sagas: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_: Char takes over Sweetwater, and preps the drop of Fifth Luna.

Ja Ne!


End file.
